


changing trajectory (for you)

by hyucksilver



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, That's it, jeno is soft for hyuck, lapslock, tried some symbolism lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksilver/pseuds/hyucksilver
Summary: if you asked jeno if he was in love with donghyuck yesterday, he would have said no.





	changing trajectory (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> heylo this is a short oneshot nothing crazy. been a draft since forever. jeno loves hyuck so so much irl and in this fic, and i just wanna cry ;(. support the dreamies and hope you enjoy!!

☀️☀️☀️

jeno is not exactly sure what changed. 

it’s a lazy sunday, and both of them are sprawled over jeno’s bed, donghyuck’s head resting on jeno’s lap. jeno’s back is against the wall and his fingers absentmindedly thread through donghyuck’s hair. it’s new red sheen made jeno want to touch it more often than he would like to admit; it felt soft and warm and just so _donghyuck_. 

(“what are you thinking about?” donghyuck asks, weaving his fingers through jeno’s as they walk back from school. donghyuck’s wearing jeno’s jacket and humming along to a song that jeno no longer remembers anything about, except that it fit his voice perfectly. 

jeno wants to just shrug and grip hyuck’s fingers tighter, but hyuck’s sharp cackles cut through.

“first of all, do you even think?” donghyuck rolls his eyes. jeno makes a face at hyuck’s silly attempt to make fun of him, but the truth in hyuck’s statement bites him, because jeno’s not really sure he’s ever thought about anything except donghyuck’s smile.)

_hyuck_

today hyuck is all bright colors. he’s wearing an orange pullover and and green pants, and if jeno didn’t know better he would call hyuck out on his horrible fashion sense. but he knows that would mean hyuck would get up from his lap to make some comeback to his retort, and he wouldn’t be able to run his fingers through hyuck’s hair anymore.

so jeno stays quiet and instead stares at the curve of hyuck’s heart-shaped lips. not the smartest decision he realizes when hyuck clears his throat.

“what are you looking at?” hyuck asks, and jeno’s not exactly sure what to say, but he knows _your lips_ would not possibly be the best answer.

but that’s exactly what he says when hyuck’s eyes meet his, stealing the truth from him. and possibly his sanity.

jeno’s scared he’s said too much. being best friends with hyuck for 5 years didn’t matter if he couldn’t stop obsessively thinking about hyuck all day. and jeno knows there are a few things being best friends didn’t allow. 

jeno is ready to smile his way out of this, and play it off as some type of joke, but hyuck’s eyes falter and he gets up, adjusting himself on the small bed to face jeno. hyuck bites his lips and runs his tongue across them and finally jeno thousands of thoughts are a single coherent desire.

_i want to kiss him._

“why would you look at my lips? do you want to kiss me?” hyuck looks him expectantly, like jeno has figured this out, even though jeno is sure the realisation only struck him a second before.

jeno hesitates, before he remembers that this is _hyuck_. and that he want's nothing except to feel hyuck's palm in his, and hyuck's lips against his.

if you asked him yesterday, jeno would say he was all sharp lines and straight edges. but as he cups the curve of hyuck’s jaw and snakes his hand up into hyuck’s hair, he knows his life is now nothing but an ellipse around hyuck.

hyuck’s lips meet his, and jeno smiles. 

his sun, his love, his hyuck.

☀️☀️☀️

**Author's Note:**

> what if all my fics are just expressions of loving donghyuck through another member's eyes??? 🤔🤔🤔 food for thought over here


End file.
